The present invention relates to an incinerator with a moving-bed stoker and more particularly an incinerator with moving-bed stoker in which ash, foreign matter such as metal pieces and molten ash produced as the result of combustion of waste, fuels and the like with a low melting point can be avoided from falling down through combustion air injection holes provided in stoker fuel- or fire-bed plates for suppling air for burning waste, fuels and the like.
A conventional incinerator with a moving-bed stoker comprises in general a chain conveyor passed around two spaced apart sprocket wheels and fuel- or fire-bed plates are securely mounted on rings of the chain conveyor with anchoring bars, whereby a continuous moving fuel- or fire-bed is defined along which combustibles are transported in the direction of the movement of the chain conveyor and are burned. Each fuel- or fire-bed plate is formed with a plurality of combustion air injection holes arranged in the form of a checkerboard or grate so that the combustion air is directed upwardly.
As described above, the combustion air injection holes are opened at the upper surface of the fuel- or fire-bed plate so that when the combustibles contain foreign matter such as ash, metal pieces and waste (plastics, metals and the like) with a low melting point, molten ash flows down through the combustion air injection holes, causing the breakdown of the stoker. In addition, inspection and maintenance operations must be carried out frequently in order to remove ash, metal pieces and molten ash from the stoker. As a result, the operation efficiency is low. In order to overcome this problem, a large amount of combustion air greater than required for combustion must be supplied and the amount of combustion air supplied must be controlled depending upon kinds of combustibles.
The present invention was made to overcome the above and other problems encountered in the conventional incinerators.
The primary object of the present invention is therefore to provide an incinerator with a moving-bed stoker which has a high degree of durability and which can effectively prevent foreign matter such as ash, metal pieces and the like, and molten ash produced as the result of combustion of waste, fuel and the like with a low melting point from falling through the combustion air injection holes of fire-bed plates of the stoker, whereby cost and labor required for inspection and maintenance can be much reduced.
The above and other objects, features and effects of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.